The present invention is related to footwear, and in particular to footwear including straps.
The commonly known flip-flop has long been popular with consumers, however, it is often difficult to maintain the flip-flop secure to the foot. Thus, for applications where a person's shoes must be maintained secured to the foot, the flip-flop has proven to be unsatisfactory.
As a sandal typically includes a strap capable of securing the sandal to the foot, in some cases a sandal may prove satisfactory where the flip-flop fails. However, such sandals often do not provide the ease of use offered by the flip-flop. Further, such sandals are typically made of relatively slick material that does not grip well on, for example, wet floors.
Thus, there exists a need in the art to address these and other limitations.